Dancing Forever
by Sydney Castle
Summary: Johnny and Baby's summer has ended, but they don't stay apart for long. Johnny moves in with Baby and her family. Johnny and Baby remain a couple through happiness and heartbreak, sadness and steaminess, everything. Their love still stands, even after summer is over...
1. Chapter 1

Dancing Forever

By Sydney Parker

Hey, this is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, I will try better next time. Anyway, I'm a psycho for Dirty Dancing. Johnny and Baby are my favorite couple of all time! I felt like after the movie ended, there could have been a sequel or something, but that never happened. So here's my sequel and what I think happened to Johnny and Baby. So review, favorite, and follow for more of my fanfics!

I do not own anything that has to do with the movie Dirty Dancing

-Chapter One-

~Baby's P.O.V.~

Johnny lay next to me, running his fingers up and down my bare back. I lay on his chest with one hand on his bare abs and the other hanging off the bed. It was just after our final dance. Before anyone left, we snuck off to have some time alone while everyone else stayed and cleaned up.

"Baby, I promise that we will stay together even when this vacation ends," Johnny promised.

The vacation was coming to an end the next day. I gulped.

"Well Johnny, that sounds great, but my father probably won't want that," I said.

I really wanted to go with Johnny and I knew if I went with him, my dad wouldn't like it. But Johnny was what I wanted. I knew if I went with Johnny, our life would blossom and we could maybe even be married and have children. But I wasn't eighteen, I was seventeen, which didn't make me an adult. I sighed at that small detail, which put a detour in the road to going with Johnny. I sat up, still having the covers over my breasts. I then thought of something. I looked at Johnny, who was still lying down.

"What is it?" he said.

"What if I ran away with you?" I asked.

Johnny got a worried look on his face. "Baby, that might cause more trouble then we are already in with your father. Besides, we might get into trouble with the police since I'm an adult and you're not and we ran away together."

"You're right... Then how will we be together? You know my father won't let me come with you," I said, frantically.

Johnny then sat up and kissed me. "Baby, calm down. Why don't we just enjoy this night together and we will figure it out in the morning."

"You're right," I said again. "I'll just enjoy this night with you and not worry about it."

We then kissed and fell back onto the pillows.

~/~

"Baby, this was just a summer love. You'll find someone else back home and forget about Johnny completely. Trust me you'll find someone better than Johnny," daddy said.

I shook my head. We were headed down the highway and just an hour ago, I was saying goodbye to the lodge... But not Johnny...

An hour earlier...

I lost my argument with daddy to go with Johnny. He told me, angrily, that I couldn't go with Johnny because he didn't want any more trouble than what had already happened.

"Besides, he's not the man for you, you deserve better, someone who can support you," he said.

"Johnny can do that! We love each other and that won't stop no matter if he can't support me!" I fought back.

"Baby, you can't go with him and that's final, I'm done talking about it," he said.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. "You know you can't keep us apart..." I said, then running out of there.

I ran up the long stairs, leading to the staff houses. Johnny's house stood far apart from the other houses. I knocked on the wooden door and waited for Johnny to open it. I looked around to see other staff members exiting their temporary homes with their suitcases and luggage.

"Baby?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Penny standing there. Her blue eyes were staring at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Johnny ain't gonna answer... He left early this morning after you left to get back to your parents' house," Penny said.

My eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

"He said he knew that your dad won't let you come with him so he left so he wouldn't have to face the pain of saying goodbye to you," Penny said.

I gasped a little. "Oh- oh my..." my voice trailed off.

"I-I'm sorry, Baby," Penny said. She then looked down at her hand. "Um, here. Johnny wrote you a note and told me to give it to you. I didn't look at it."

She handed it to me. "I hope to see you next summer, Baby."

She then hugged me and walked off. I stood there on the step, not wanting to leave. I was sad, yet relieved I didn't have to go through the pain of saying goodbye, and I was also mad. Mad that Johnny left without saying any last words. I sat down on the step and opened up the letter. It was written in black ink and was short. It read:

Dear Baby,

I know that we've been through a lot together in only three weeks and I just have to say that it was the best time I've ever had. I know we'll be together in the future. For right now, we have to be separated. Until we meet again, I wish you the best. I love you, Baby.

Yours Truly, Johnny.

I sat there on the porch, holding back my tears. I knew I would survive without him but it just wasn't the same. I knew daddy was going to try to make me forget about Johnny and prevent me from being with him. I stood up and started to walk down those long stairs. I saw my family bringing their luggage out of their house. I hurried over to them.

"There you are, Baby," mother said, with a smile. "Where were you?"

I looked down at the note. "I was, uh saying goodbye to Johnny."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Oh. Well you do realize you won't see him again? He was just a summer love."

"I know mother... You've told me this before. I ruined my family's lives, I won't see him again, I need to move on, I get it." I said.

I then walked past her and got in the car and closed the door. Mother glared at me from the outside and I glared back at her. I held the note in my hand and held it tight. Lisa then got in the car on the other side and sat next to me. Daddy and mother got in the front. I looked out he window, not looking at them.

"Baby, cheer up. We will be back home soon and you'll ask yourself why you were so silly doing something like this," daddy said.

I rolled my eyes at that statement. Daddy and mother didn't know anything about how I felt. They didn't understand. They couldn't handle that this who I was and I wasn't their perfect cookie cutter daughter they wanted me to be. Johnny was mine and I was his and we were going to be together one day in the near future.

~/~

-Johnny's P.O.V.-

I cruised on the highway toward my Philadelphia home. All I could think of was Baby and how heartbroken she must have been. I knew she was probably sad that she didn't get to say goodbye to me, but it was for the best. She knew how to take it since she was mature. Her parents thought of her as a baby when I saw her true potential and the adult in her. I mean, she was seventeen, just on the border of childhood and adulthood. I needed her more than ever. Now it was too late. I couldn't get her back. I drove on thinking about her the whole way... I knew when I got back my dad would be up my ass about this new job my uncle had offered me. I didn't want it. I wanted a dancing job where I could teach people how to dance. I had to get a year-round job because I couldn't come back to Kellerman's next summer. I focused on the road and eventually I was in Philadelphia. I lived in the run-down part of the city, in a run-down, cheap apartment. I wanted a house of my own, but I couldn't afford it. Penny was a little richer than me, she lived in a housing complex a few miles away from me. But her rent was higher than mine.

I parked my car on the side of the street against the sidewalk almost. I got out and unloaded my stuff from the trunk. I went inside the complex and used the rusty elevator to get to the third floor. I did like this place, it wasn't like it was dirty or was shut down for not being clean. In fact, it's never been shut down for anything. The elevator took me to the third floor and I got out. I unlocked the door to my apartment and pushed the door open. Everything was where it was when I left. I closed the door and put my stuff down on the love seat, which was across from my small TV. Right off the corner of the love seat, was a small hallway leading to my bedroom a storage closet. The bathroom was in my bedroom, just off the side when you walked in. My apartment was a one person or two person apartment. It was small but it worked for me. My kitchen was right next to the living room. There wasn't even a doorway for you to walk into it. You were in there once you were from the carpet to the hard floor.

I settled in my recliner, not bothering to start unpacking. I turned on the TV and just watched the news. I didn't even care to change it to something else. I ended up falling asleep. I didn't wake up until I shook awake from my terrible dream.

"Baby?" I sighed, looking around.

My dream was more like a nightmare. In my dream, I was back at Kellerman's and Baby's father kept her away from me with abuse and threats toward her. I couldn't stand it. I tried to rescue her, but her father kept me away and eventually got me fired. And that was when I woke up. I was sweating and the TV was still on the news. I rubbed my eyes quickly and got out of my recliner. I took a deep breath.

"She isn't mine anymore... I can't get her back..." I told myself, accepting the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

~Baby's P.O.V.~

I looked out my bedroom window, watching the orange and yellow sunset. It was now the beginning of September. Schools usually started by this time in California. It had been two weeks since I had left Kellerman's. I wasn't really doing anything, since I wasn't joining the Peace Corps. Lisa got a job in interior decorating and was moving out in two weeks. She was always shopping for things she would need or getting boxes together for her to pack. That meant, I would be the only child at home. Daddy kept saying how proud he was of Lisa and that I should follow in her footsteps. I usually just smiled and continued doing what I had been doing when he said that. My mother, however, was on my case more than everyone. She never apologized for saying I ruined everyone's lives. She was on my case of getting over Johnny and going out and finding someone with money.

"Mother, I can't, not yet," I said.

"Baby," she said. Whenever they called me Baby, it reminded me of how Johnny didn't call me Baby at the end of the summer. In fact, he called me Francis, my real name. I don't really like my real name, but my parents called me Baby because the thought I was a baby and that I had to be like them.

"Baby, listen to me. There are better men out there. You deserve better than Johnny, you need a man who can support you and take care of you," she said.

I shook my head and looked up at her. "I understand, mom. You want me to be just like you. I get it."

Her eyes widened at my little comment. "Baby, you will not speak to me like that, I am your mother!"

"You and daddy are always wanting me to be like you when I don't want to be! I'll tell you like I told daddy, you lied to me. You told me everyone deserved a fair break but you meant everyone who is like you!" I yelled.

I then got up and ran out of the house. I slammed the door behind me and I stood on the front porch, leaning against the door. I breathed heavily. I ran off the front porch. My white shoes weren't good for running. And I was in a striped dress with a yarn jacket on my shoulders. I ran into the driveway where I saw Lisa carrying bags inside from where she went shopping.

"Baby? What are you doing?" Lisa asked.

I stopped. "I don't know. I just have to get away from mother and daddy."

Lisa nodded slowly. "Oh, I see."

I sighed. I walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. I started walking around the neighborhood. I needed to figure out a way to get to Johnny. All I knew was that he lived in southern Philadelphia. I put my hands in my jacket pockets. I couldn't deal with this for much longer. Johnny and I had to be together.

~/~

-Johnny's P.O.V.-

"Johnny, you'll live without her," Penny said.

I knew I would, but I couldn't stand being apart from her. I loved her.

"Penny, I'm going to get her," I said.

Penny got up off my couch. "Johnny, you don't even know where she lives! And if you take her, it could lead to other problems like with the law since she's not an adult!" Penny's words said.

"She's an adult to me," I simply said.

"Johnny! Think about what you're doing! How the hell are you gonna find her?!" Penny's voice started getting louder.

"I'll find a way! I need her back and I will search until I die if that's what it takes," I said.

I knew she lived in California, and her family was rich. I wasn't going to go house to house and knock on every door to see if Baby was there. I wanted to be with her by her birthday, which was next month,

"Johnny, I know what her address is..." Penny suddenly said.

I turned around. "What? How'd you find out?!"

"Mr. Kellerman got all the addresses of all the guests. And I kinda sorta got Baby's when he wasn't looking," Penny said. "I knew you'd want it."

I got closer to her. "Well then give it to me, Penny!"

"You just gotta promise me one thing, don't get all caught up in that rich people shit. And make sure you come back, with Baby with you," Penny told me sternly.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "I promise."

"Okay, come with me." she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my apartment.

~/~

"Do you think I should call her family? Like to show my respect that I called before I came," I said.

"You'll be fine. Besides, he did say he was okay with you at the end," Penny said.

She handed me a piece of paper. "Here. This is her address."

I looked at it and nodded. "I'll leave tomorrow."

Penny then hugged me. I hugged her back. "Don't come back acting like an asshole."

"I won't," I said.

I let go. Penny stood there in front of me.

"Hurry back, and bring Baby with ya."

"I know..."

I then walked toward her door to leave. I opened it and walked out on the front porch. I headed for my black car. I drove away down the street. I made it back to apartment where I started packing. I was too excited to see Baby that I felt like I couldn't pack fast enough. I was too overwhelmed with my emotions and my happiness. I knew just that just driving would take me a couple days but it would be worth it in the end.

~/~

~Baby's P.O.V.~

I got dressed into a flowery skirt and a white summer shirt and went down to breakfast. My mother had apologized for what she had said to me two days before. We didn't talk about Johnny anymore. They didn't get on me about him and I didn't say anything about him.

"Morning mother, morning daddy," I said, coming into the large dining room.

Our dining room was large and fancy, thanks to mother. On one wall was covered in windows, letting everyone see our beautiful backyard, that was cottage-like. I sat down next to daddy. Lisa set out a plate of waffles in front of me.

"Lisa made us breakfast, Baby," daddy said.

I smiled at Lisa, to be kind. Mother then looked at me.

"Baby, we are going with Lisa to look for a house that she will potentially buy, would you like to come with us?" mother said.

"What time are you going?" I asked.

"At noon. And we probably won't return until 4:30, would you like to come with us?" mother asked.

I shook my head. "I'll stay here. I don't want to be a burden to the house hunting," I said.

"Okay, Baby. Are you sure you'll be okay with being by yourself?" daddy asked.

I nodded my head. "Daddy, I'll be fine."

He looked at me with loving eyes. "Okay, Baby."

I smiled. I knew they thought I was going to do something they didn't know about like I did at Kellerman's. I ate my waffles like the rest of the family. Lisa sat down by mother, across from me.

"I'm thinking I want a house over in Robin's Run, you know that neighborhood by the lake," Lisa said.

"Oh Robin's Run is a beautiful neighborhood. If I could live anywhere else, I would live there," mother chimed in. "But this neighborhood is better than Robin's Run."

"My dear, just pick a place where you will be happy," daddy said.

Lisa sighed and picked at her waffles. "I don't know, daddy... I don't know if I'll ever be happy..."

She was such a spoiled brat! All she needed was makeup, better hair, a house with five bedrooms, everything! She could never be happy with what she had. I got up and went off to my room after putting my dishes away. I spent most of my time in my room nowadays. I didn't really do anything in there. I rested and read and stared out my window. And on occasions I danced around until I cried from missing Johnny so much. But when I went into my room after breakfast, I sat in my window seat and stared out to the neighborhood street. I sighed and watched some people walk by with their poodle, some cars drive by, and some kids run by. I heard outside my door that Lisa was complaining about something to do with moving out. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard mother get in it by telling her how great something is. And then the door slammed. I got up from the seat. I opened the door a crack and saw mother standing in front of Lisa's door.

"Mother?" I said.

"Oh my God, Baby, I don't know what to do about Lisa! She wants so many things and she's so demanding about it!" mother said sternly.

"Mother, just calm down," I said. "It will be fine. She just needs her space I guess. Maybe just leave her alone until it's time to go house hunting."

Mother nodded her head quickly. "You're right. Maybe we both just need to relax."

I nodded and mother went walking downstairs. I then turned and knocked on Lisa's door. The door pushed open after my first knock.

"Lisa?" I asked.

I walked farther into her room to see Lisa sitting on her bed, holding a white stick. My eyes widened. It was a pregnancy test. Her eyes were glued to it.

"Lisa, are you okay?" I said.

Lisa jumped and stared me right in the eye.

"Baby what are you doing, get out!" Lisa demanded.

I shut the door. "Lisa! Are you pregnant?"

"Baby, get out! Leave me alone!" Lisa screamed.

I didn't obey her commands. Instead, I sat down on her bed and took the stick out of her hands. She didn't try and fight me for it.

"You can't tell mother and daddy... I'm wanting to move out before I tell them," Lisa sighed.

"Lisa, how did this happen? Who did this?" I asked.

"His name is Ryan, I met him when I did an interior design job at his house. He invited me on dates and then it just happened I guess... He doesn't know yet."

"Lisa! What the hell?! You know how mother and daddy will react to this?! They're gonna flip!" I freaked out.

"Baby, I'll be able to take care of the baby whether or not I'm married to Ryan or if he leaves me, I have enough money," Lisa said.

I looked at her. "But still! You're pregnant without anyone knowing."

"I realize my mistake, Baby, I'll take care of it. I'll figure something out," Lisa assured me.

I then wrapped my arms around her to hug her. I knew she was scared but she just didn't want to tell me.

"I'm here for ya..." I whispered.

"I know," Lisa was now crying. "I know you are..."

I let go of the hug and sat up and looked at her straight.

"If you need any advice or help or anything, you know where to find me," I said, getting up.

"Thanks Baby," she wiped her tears.

I walked out of her room, leaving her to get ready to go out later. I went into my room and shut the door behind me. Oh my God... I thought. Lisa is having a baby. I knew mother and daddy weren't going to help since she wasn't married. Lisa was going to by her house and then she will have to buy baby things. I sighed at her mistake. She could have at least used protection. I sat on my bed and opened a book and I heard Lisa's door open, then my door opened.

"We are leaving, Baby. Don't mention anything to mother and daddy!" Lisa said.

"I won't..." I answered. "I promise."

She then left and the door closed. My mother yelled to me that they were leaving. Then the front door shut. I watched the car pull out of the driveway and I was now alone. When they had turned the corner to a different street, a black car pulled up on to the curb. A person didn't get out for a long time. The car shut off and the driver side door opened. A person in a black shirt and black pants and a black leather jacket stepped out of the car. Oh my gosh, it was Johnny.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Johnny was walking across the yard when I opened it. I went running toward him into his arms. When I was in his arms, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh my God, Johnny, how did you find me?" I asked.

"Penny gave me your address," he said, as he was hugging me.

My chin rested on his shoulder and he held onto me around the waist. My eyes started to fill with tears. I was so happy that Johnny had found me and we were together again. Johnny continued walking toward the door.

"Baby, you don't know how much I missed you," Johnny said, while opening up the door to get inside. He was still carrying me.

"You don't even want to know how much I missed you..." I muttered.

We were inside and he set me down. He looked around, since he was in a new place.

"Wow, you have a nice house..." he said.

"Oh, thanks," I said.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was silent between us. We then looked at each other. We then quickly put our arms around each other and started making out.

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much," Johnny sighed between kisses.

I ran my fingers through his hair and got on his lap to where my legs were at his sides, with my feet resting on the couch. His hands ran all over my back. I moaned lightly.

"Johnny, we can go to my room," I said. "I think that would be a better place for this."

Johnny then stopped and looked at me.

"Francis, you are a genius," Johnny chuckled.

I then got up and then he got up. I walked up the stairs and he followed. I opened my bedroom door. We walked in and closed the door. Johnny sat on my bed and stared at me.

"Your room is very nice," Johnny said.

I smiled. I sighed and he gave me that look. I bit my lip.

"Well now we're up here. I didn't come up here for nothing," Johnny jokingly said, but he was still serious.

I took a deep breath. Then, I saw Johnny quickly take his shirt off. It was down hill from there. I sighed as he eyed me. We both then started taking all our clothes off. When I was down to only my underwear I walked toward him and sat on the bed. Johnny even took his boxers off so he was completely naked. He grabbed the waist band of my underwear and started to pull them down. I let him take them. We were both naked... Johnny and I fell onto the bed and started kissing passionately. He messed with my breasts a little and his fingers ran on my butt. He then put me on my stomach and he then sat on my legs. I breathed in and out, calmly, knowing what he was going to do. He spread my legs open to what he wanted.

"Oh God, Johnny..." I moaned. I hadn't done it in awhile that it was painful once it started.

I gripped the blankets, harder as he went deeper. I gasped and I bent my legs up the air. Johnny grasped my shoulders and continued going up and down. He was gasping, but not as heavily as I was. I buried my face in my bed and partially screamed. Johnny was good at this. I had sort of forgotten my past experiences with him. Johnny ran his hands down my back and then to my butt. He continued going deeper until he couldn't anymore. I gritted my teeth in pain and moaned lightly. I leaned my neck back and closed my eyes. We kept going up and down repeatedly. Johnny then stopped and we were done. He turned me over to face him. He was still on top of me. I breathed calmly and Johnny then lay down in the empty spot on the bed, next to me.

"That was great. I've forgotten how great it was," I laughed.

"I know," he said, smiling.

I sighed and then lay my head on his chest and put my arm across his abs. I also put my leg across his thigh and knees. He started rubbing my bare back.

"So this is the room of a rich girl huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I replied.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 2:30. They wouldn't be back until 4:30. I knew how daddy was going to react when he found that Johnny was here and that we were here together, alone.

"Baby, I've missed you so much. It was rather painful not having you with me," Johnny said.

"You don't know how much I've needed you. Mother and daddy told me to just forget about you and move on to some rich guy," I said.

"Baby, it's okay. We're together now," Johnny lovingly said.

I looked up at him. His eyes were looking straight at the ceiling. I then got up on top of him, my legs against his legs on either side of him. I then put my lips against his lips and we kissed with passion. It was intense and intimate. Johnny put his arm around me to where his hand was touching my breast. I breathed out heavily through my nose and started to laugh. I saw his lips start to turn into a smile and we let go. He still had his hand on my breast. Johnny stared into my eyes, knowing I wasn't going to do anything. I put my lips on his again and we continued making out, like we never were apart from each other.

~/~

-Johnny's P.O.V.-

Baby and I got dressed on opposite sides of the bed. I faced the mirror on her closet and she faced the closed window. I watched her put her bra on from the mirror. I pulled my shirt over my head and onto my body. Baby came over to me, already dressed and she sat down on the bed. She put her arm around me and placed her other hand on my bicep. She kissed me on my cheek. I buttoned up my pants and then I stood up. Baby continued to sit on her bed. I held my hand out to her. She grabbed it and I helped her up. She was now standing next to me. She looked up at me and put her hands on the back of my neck. She then lightly put her mouth against my mouth and then kissed me. She let go and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and then kissed her. We let go and then she opened the door for us to leave her room.

"They're going to be home soon. Let's go downstairs," Baby said.

She led the way downstairs and I held her hand down the stairs. We entered the large living room and sat down on the love seat. I heard the car pull into the driveway and the garage door opened. I put my arm around Baby and we waited for them to come in. Baby lay her head on my chest. The door to the garage opened and I heard them come in. The door to the garage was in the kitchen so I couldn't see them.

"Baby?" her mother called.

"In here!" Baby called back.

Their footsteps came through the kitchen and into the living room. All of their eyes widened when they saw me. Her mother looked down at her feet, not looking at me. Baby's father looked at me straight in the eye. Baby stood up quickly. I held onto her hand and she looked back at me. She gulped.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not leaving him, and he's not leaving me," Baby sternly said.

"Baby, we told you-" her mother started.

"No! I'm not listening to you. We love each other and we are not losing each other again," Baby yelled. "Can he stay here, with us?"

She was looking at her father. I then stood up.

"I came back to be with Baby," I said. "And I won't leave without her."

"Jake, he cannot stay here!" her mother growled.

Mr. Houseman didn't say anything. He sighed and looked at her.

"Johnny, let us have a moment with Baby. Why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to eat," Mr. Houseman said.

I walked past them and into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and tried to listen in. They were talking quietly. I heard some "yeahs" and "no's". Mr. Houseman came in the kitchen. He signaled for me to come in the living room. I stood next to Baby. She quickly grabbed my hand. Mrs. Houseman sat on the couch, not looking at me.

"After our talk, I've decided that Johnny can stay with us," Mr. Houseman said. "Johnny you will sleep in the spare room that's upstairs, second door on the right. No messing around. You both understand me? And I'll be expecting you to get a house in the near future once Baby turns 18."

Baby and I both hugged and I saw Mr. Houseman smile. Mrs. Houseman sighed and didn't look at us. Baby led me upstairs to my room. It was right next to Baby's room, which was good. The room had a queen-sized bed in it and a desk and a walk in closet, much more than I've ever had.

"I'm overjoyed with happiness, Baby, we're finally together again and we're going to stay that way," I promised.

She smiled and then stood reached up to kiss me. We kissed and she then helped me get settled in. When I was unpacked and the dust had settled, Baby and I lay in my bed. We lay on top of the perfectly made bed. I had my arm around her and she lay on my chest, like she always did. I sighed and closed my eyes. Baby had already drifted off five minutes after she lay down on me. I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up Baby wasn't there next to me. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:30. I had slept for 45 minutes. I sat up and walked out of my room. Their house always seemed quiet. I pushed the door open to Baby's room and saw she was sitting on her bed, writing out something.

"Hey Johnny, you're awake," she said, not looking up from her writing.

"Yeah, what's going on now?" I asked, looking around.

Baby put her pen down. "Well mother and daddy are downstairs, making dinner and Lisa is in her room. We usually are pretty quiet at this time."

"I can tell," I muttered.

She got up off her bed and stood in front of me. She smiled at me.

"What were you doing just now?" I asked, looking past her at the papers on her bed.

Baby bit her lip and lost eye contact with me.

"I was filling out a college application," Baby answered.

"For what?" I asked. "Is it for the Peace Corps?"

Baby shook her head. "No, I'm wanting a degree in dancing. I want to pursue a life as a dancer."

My eyes widened. "That is great to hear, Baby, I'm proud of you."

I then hugged her and lifted her up in my arms and spun her around. Her parents then called us for dinner.

"We better go, they don't like to wait for us to get to dinner," Baby said.


	4. Chapter 4

~Baby's P.O.V.~

After dinner, Johnny went into town to buy things for himself that he would need. I sat in Lisa's room, talking to her.

"I saw Ryan today, I told him," Lisa said.

"And what did he say?" I asked.

"He didn't freak out like I thought he would. But we are still together. He's moving in with me once I move out in two weeks," Lisa said.

I nodded quickly. "Well that's good, Lisa. He sounds like a good guy."

Lisa nodded quickly. She sighed and rubbed her flat stomach where her unborn baby was. I smiled a little.

"Lisa, you'll be fine," I said.

I heard the front door open and I knew it was Johnny. Lisa looked down at the book she was reading.

"Go on Baby, Johnny's home," Lisa said.

I quickly hugged her and then ran downstairs. Johnny was carrying some bags toward the stairs. I ran toward him to help.

"Hey Baby, you really don't have to help, I got it," he said, struggling to carry the bags at once.

I carried some bags up to his room and set them on his bed. We both started digging through them. Apparently, he had went to the mall. He had new clothes and shoes and fancy cologne.

"Your father gave me some money for all this," he said.

I looked up at him. "My father gave you money? Wow, he's generous."

Johnny folded up a black shirt he got and set it on his bed. He even bought himself some snacks.

"Baby, I even applied for a job," Johnny happily said. "They're supposed to call if I have an interview."

My eyes widened and I quickly hugged him. "Oh my goodness, Johnny! That's great! Where's it at?"

"I'm going to be a dance instructor at the dance studio up at the North Woods Party Center," he said. "That is if I get the job. Oh my God, that place is so great. They have a hotel, a golf course, everything! And my salary is $50,000 a year! It's even better than Kellerman's!"

I bit my lip. North Woods Party Center was where all the single women flocked. That place was full of women hungry for sex. It was worse than the rich ladies at Kellerman's. I sighed and looked up at Johnny.

"Johnny, that place is full of single women who will hit on anyone they want to. And knowing how it was at Kellerman's, you might be in their radar," I said.

Johnny put his arms around me. "Baby, I don't have the job. And if I do get it, I won't fall in love with those women. The only woman I fell in love with was you and I'm going to keep falling in love with you all over again."

His words made me smile and blush. I lifted up onto my tip toes and we kissed. We let go and smiled at each other.

"And that's a promise," I said.

~/~

-Johnny's P.O.V.-

A few weeks later, after the interview, I got the job. Baby was excited, but I could tell she wasn't. She excused herself after I told her family. They all seemed happy for me, mostly because of the salary. That meant I could buy me and Baby a house or something. But I ran after her when she left.

"Baby, wait!" I called, jogging up the stairs. I made it to her bedroom door before it closed. I pushed the closing door forward and I was in Baby's room.

She was standing there, looking out the window.

"Baby, look at me," I said. "I made a promise, I won't get involved with any woman there."

"What makes me think you won't? You got involved with me when you made a promise to Mr. Kellerman that you wouldn't?" Baby asked, calmly, yet sternly.

Oh dear God... That was what bothered her.

"Baby, I only got involved with you because I loved you and you only," I said.

I knew I was mean to her before, but then she made me see that I could be more than who people said I was. I sighed. I walked toward her and put my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed up and down her arm.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about, I love you so much and you're the only woman for me," I said.

"I know you do. And I love you too," Baby said. She then looked up at me with her chin resting on my chest. "When do you start this job?"

"Next week, on Tuesday," I replied. "I think that's the sixteenth."

"Oh my gosh, Johnny, that's my birthday," Baby exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "Oh my God, I completely forgot. Well happy early birthday. I have to get you a gift."

"Well I know one gift you could give me..." Baby whispered, smiling at me. She thought I was distracted when she was touching the buckle of my belt.

I chuckled, knowing what she was talking about. I raised my eyebrow.

"I think that is a perfect gift..." I whispered.

Baby then kissed my lips, but held them there awhile. I wasn't complaining. I loved it when she did that. I, of course, kissed her back. And then our moment was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Lisa's here," Baby said, after letting go of the kiss.

She ran past me, leaving me behind. Baby's sister had moved out last week. Baby told me that Lisa was pregnant and that her parents didn't know. But they were going to find out soon and I had to keep my mouth shut, which I did. I walked downstairs to see Lisa and Baby hugging. Mr. Houseman was shaking Ryan's hand, Lisa's boyfriend whom she got pregnant by. Ryan was a rich guy, which was no surprise that Lisa was with him. He always dressed nice and had his hair always slicked to the side. He was nice and all, but something about him irked me.

"Lisa, oh my goodness, you've gained a little weight since I saw you last!" Baby's mother observed.

Lisa gave Baby a worried look. I grabbed Baby's hand. Lisa smiled at her mother and then walked into the living room to sit down. Ryan followed behind her, holding her hand.

"Mother, father, I have to tell you something," Lisa started. "Can everyone gather around?"

Baby took me by the hand and we sat down in the love seat. I bit my lip, knowing what Lisa was going to say. Lisa held Ryan's hand, nervously. Lisa gulped and looked up at her parents.

"Mother, daddy, I'm pregnant," Lisa said. "I got pregnant before I moved out."

All eyes were now on Ryan.

"Is Ryan the father?" Mr. Houseman asked.

"Yes," Lisa answered. "There was more to my story than what I told you. I told you I fell in love with him when I came to his house and we hit it off. But I forgot to mention that we messed around a little and now I'm pregnant..."

"Oh my God, Lisa, what the hell is wrong with you?! You've ruined our family!" her mother screamed.

"Mother, what are you saying?! I've moved out and I'm not going to burden you with a baby! It's not like I'm gonna make you take care of it all your life!" Lisa said.

"Dear God Lisa, you don't get it. You got pregnant outside of marriage and that child is going to be my grandchild!" she yelled.

"Marjorie!" Mr. Houseman yelled. "You are scaring our daughter and making her feel bad!"

"Well she should feel bad! She got pregnant outside of marriage and now I have a grandchild who was born a bastard!" Mrs. Houseman yelled.

"Mother, you are not going to talk that way about Lisa's baby!" Baby yelled, standing up.

"Baby, sit your ass down!" Mrs. Houseman yelled. "You're not much better, Baby, messing around with a poor man who can't even support you!"

And that's when I stood up. Mr. Houseman stood up too.

"Marjorie! Come with me!" Mr. Houseman yelled.

She got up and they walked upstairs. A door closed. And we were left there by ourselves.

Baby put her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. My arms wrapped around her, like I was protecting her from harm. I saw that Ryan was hugging Lisa and resting his hand on her flat stomach. Her hand was on top of his hand.

"Johnny, don't listen to my mother," Baby said, still hugging me. "She's such a snob and is very inconsiderate. It's just what happens when you live the rich life for your entire life."

I ran my hand up and down her back. I then heard the door upstairs open and then close again. Mr. Houseman then appeared, walking down the stairs. Baby then turned around to stand at my side, holding my hand. Mr. Houseman sighed and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your mother is very sorry for the way she acted. But we aren't very happy you did this, Lisa, but you're an adult now, and you don't live here. So I hope you make right choices and take care of my grandchild," Mr. Houseman smiled.

Lisa smiled back and got up to hug him. He looked over at me and Baby. "And as for you two, your mother is right about messing around when you weren't supposed to, but she was wrong about you Johnny."'

I gulped and then smiled a little. Baby put her head against my arm. I felt her breath going down my arm and to my hand. We both went upstairs once Lisa and Ryan started kissing. We went to Baby's room. She sat down on her bed. She looked up at me.

"Johnny, will you always love me?" Baby suddenly asked. "Will I be the only one for you?"

"What brought that up? Of course I will," I answered. "You are everything to me."

Baby smiled and blushed a little. I smiled back at her and then sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. I felt her smile.

"That's good to hear Johnny... I love you so much..." Baby said.

"And I love you too..." I said, before we fell backward onto the bed.

~/~


	5. Chapter 5

~Baby's P.O.V.~

Today was the day Johnny started his job, and it was the day I turned 18. I woke up late, 10:00 a.m. Johnny didn't go to work until eleven. He was already up, making himself breakfast. I went downstairs to see him.

"Hey Baby," Johnny said, while pouring his coffee.

I went up behind and reached my arms around him and lay my head against his back. He lay his hand on my hand.

"Ready for your new job?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll be returning to you at 5:30. I'll have a gift for you and then later tonight I'll give you your second gift..." he smiled.

"Ooh... I can't wait for it, especially the second one..." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, it will be great," Johnny said, sweetly.

I got off of Johnny when I heard Daddy coming down the stairs.

"Happy birthday, Baby," daddy said, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

He handed me a wrapped gift and I quickly unwrapped it. I held in my hand a box and I opened the box. Inside, was a pair of dancing shoes.

"Daddy, oh my God, thank you so much!" I then hugged him.

"I know how passionate you are about dancing so I got you the gift that will help you with that," he said.

He then reached into his pocket and gave me a $100 bill. I said thank you and put it in my pocket. I then turned around to Johnny and took a good look at him.

"You look ready for your job," I said.

He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black dancing shoes. He always wore that when he taught dance.

"Johnny, we are having a party for Baby when you get home, so be ready," daddy said.

Johnny and I walked toward the door for him to leave. I opened the door and we both stepped out. I closed the door behind us and we stood on the porch.

"Well I'll see ya later, Baby," he smiled.

We then kissed, for a long time actually. I let go when we started French kissing. I didn't want to make him late for work. We both knew that once we got into a make out, French kiss session, we couldn't stop. Johnny chuckled at me letting go.

"We'll have to continue that later... Tonight," he raised his eyes brows when he said that.

I smiled and we hugged quickly and then he walked off toward his car. I went back inside and went up to my room. I was kind of excited for tonight. I was excited for the party my parents were going to have for me, but I was mostly excited for the event that would go on after the party. I mean Johnny and I haven't done anything since he arrived here at my house when my parents weren't home. But now we were going to do it when they went to bed. And it was going to be great. He thought I was great during those time and I thought he was great at that those times as well.

I dug around in my room to see if I could find a CD with the song Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? on it. I loved that song and we had that song playing when we were together at his place at Kellerman's. I sighed when I found it and sort of hugged it in happiness that I found it. I set it on my bed. I looked around some more for anything that would make my gift from Johnny even better for both me and him. I didn't continue looking, considering mother called me from downstairs.

"Baby, come here, please," she called.

I walked downstairs to see my mother on the phone.

"Baby, what kind of ice cream do you want? I'm having it delivered," she said.

"Um... Strawberry," I answered.

"Strawberry," she said into the phone.

I sat down on the couch. I saw that there were some birthday decorations sitting on the counter. I looked through them to see that there were letters made of paper that were pink, that spelled out my name. Mother hung up the phone and got up and stood next to me. She picked up the capital "A" letter in my name.

"I think we might hang these up on the windows in the dining room," mother said.

I didn't say anything back, she just did what she had said. I went off to my room, where I stayed until Johnny got home.

~/~

-Johnny's P.O.V.-

I was already teaching a few ladies how dance in the first day. One was 18, which she was blushing and giggling the whole practice. The other one was in her thirties. She seemed really eager to learn a few dances. And then the last one was about 20, and she was only dancing because her parents were making her. All in all, it was fun. I liked teaching dance. I got off work at 3:00, a little early so I could go get Baby a gift. I knew exactly what I wanted to get her. I headed for the nearest jewelry store.

I pulled into Baby's driveway at 4:30, prepared for her party. I got out of the car and headed inside. Baby was sitting in the living room, wearing a white tank top under a knit jacket and a striped purple skirt.

"Johnny! I thought you'd be home later!" Baby sighed, running toward me into my arms.

I hugged her and held her close to me. She let go and led me into the living room where Lisa, Mr. and Mrs. Houseman, and Ryan were seated. She sat down back where she was sitting, in the love seat. I sat down next to her, holding her hand. She had some shirt sitting on the arm of the seat. She told me it was a gift from Lisa.

"Now all we were waiting for was you, Johnny. What did you get Baby?" Mr. Houseman asked.

I gulped and looked at Baby. All eyes were now on me. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Baby, Mrs. Houseman, and Lisa all gasped. I saw Baby's eyes well with tears. I got out of my seat and got down on one knee in front of Baby. I opened the box, presenting a diamond ring to her.

"Francis, I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. I love you, Francis. I will be the luckiest man on earth to be married to such a beautiful woman. Will you marry me?" I asked, trying to keep from crying.

Baby looked around the room at the other people in the room. She then looked at me.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, Johnny!" Baby said in a happy voice that sounded like there was crying behind it.

We then embraced in hugging and then I put the diamond ring on her finger. Lisa was sitting to the side, wiping her eyes. Mrs. Houseman was nodding and smiling.

"Johnny really is the man for you, Baby," Mrs. Houseman said.

Baby hugged me again and then she kissed me, right there, in front of everyone. I was surprised she did that in front of her father.

"Johnny, I love you so much. I never want to leave you, ever," Baby said.

I saw that her father was smiling at us.

"Alright you two, c'mon. Let's go celebrate Baby's 18th birthday," he said.

Our hands never let go of each other during the party. When it all ended, Baby and I more than ready for tonight...

***WARNING*** the next chapter is rated M. All next chapter is gonna be of Johnny and Baby's "alone time" which will get graphic and sexual. So if you're not into that, please don't read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review, favorite, and follow.


	6. Chapter 6

***WARNING*** this is chapter six, the sex chapter. Again, I say, if you don't like sex chapters, please don't read it. I will have chapter seven here soon for those of you who don't want to read this one. For those who like sex chapters, read it and love it.

-Johnny's P.O.V.-

It was 10:00 p.m. and I heard Mr. and Mrs. Houseman's bedroom door close. I opened up my bedroom door and headed a door down the hall to Baby's room, where she was going to get her birthday gift. I opened up here door, which was unlocked. I went in to see that the lights were on, but were dim. Baby was on her bed, dressed in only a robe. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I was only in my black pants, and no shirt.

"Johnny..." Baby sighed in a sexy voice.

I gulped and stepped toward her. "I'm here, Baby..."

I stood next to her bed and looked down upon her. She reached her arms up to me. I picked her up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held onto by having her arms around the back of my neck. I smiled at her and then turned around and slammed her against the wall, but not very hard. We took a minute just to look at each other.

"Oh my God, Baby, you are so perfect..." I whispered.

She giggled and smiled at me. "And you Johnny are looking very sexy..."

I started to mess with her robe a little, wanting it to come off. But I knew it was a little early for that. I then passionately kissed Baby a long and hard kiss. Our heads moved around quickly and Baby ran her fingers through my hair, grabbing onto it every so often. We inserted our tongues into each other's mouth and made out in a French kiss. Baby seemed to get deeper into my mouth, which really didn't bother me, in fact I liked it. She really knew how to kiss, no doubt about it. She then let go and gasped for air. I decided to make the move. I grabbed her robe and untied the tie in the front. It then slid the robe down her body. She was wearing no bra, but she was wearing a pair of flowery underwear. I set her down on the ground, letting her stand. She stood against the wall and I started to kiss her breasts. I made kissing trail from her breasts down to her underwear. I kept my hands on her thighs the whole time. When I got to her underwear, I kissed her thighs and hips and then I grabbed the waistband of her underwear. But I didn't grab them with my hands, but with my mouth. I had the waistband on my lips and I gripped it with my teeth. I went down her leg, removing the underwear and leaving her completely naked. I placed her underwear on the floor. She looked at me, wide-eyed.

"You really wanted that didn't you, Johnny?" Baby said, laughing.

"Oh yeah," I answered.

She smiled and then kissed me passionately again. I wrapped my arms around her bare body. She then stopped and really quickly unbuckled the belt on my pants. She pulled my black pants down and my boxers along with them. I then picked her up and slammed her against the wall and we kissed each other. She moaned loudly and I breathed heavily. I started to move my hips around, wanting to make love to Baby. I started to make my way to her neck. I put my lips on her neck and started kissing. I bit down once and Baby's head whipped back, giving me even more. She let her legs down to where she was standing again. She stood on her tiptoes and she hugged me intensely and intimately. She then let go and walked to her bed. But before she made it over there, she turned on her record player. The song Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? started playing. It was one of the songs we played when we were together at Kellerman's.

"Oh my God, Baby," I said, as she got on her bed.

She was ready for me and I was ready for her. She lay down and I got on the bed and with her. I stood on my knees above her. She looked up at me. I gulped a little and then sighed. I grabbed her by the ankles and then spread her legs apart.

"Johnny..." Baby sighed. "I want you..."

I smiled and she smiled back. I was still holding her ankles. I lifted them into the air. I got closer and closer to her. I then slowly went in. Baby's eyes shut and then she breathed out in pleasure. I went in deeper and deeper and I went up and down, trying to get it deeper. I placed my hand on her neck and held it there. Baby wasn't gasping like she was last time. I got up against her, real close. I took my hand that was on her neck and slid to her breasts. I took my other hand and put it on her breasts as well. I slid my hand around on them and I gripped them at one point. She put her feet, that were in the air, around my body. She moved her legs up and down, causing me to go back and forth. Wow, she really knew how to do it. We continued going up and down, sort of bouncing on the bed. At one point, on accident, when Baby was still moving me and her legs up and down, she jerked too hard and I accidentally squeezed her breasts, really hard.

"Goodness, Johnny!" she gasped. She pushed my hands away from her breasts and just let them lie there. "That really hurt."

I chuckled a little. "Sorry about that." I laughed.

Baby shook her head. "What's wrong with us, Johnny? We're crazy."

I shrugged. "I know we're crazy. Crazy in love with each other."

Baby smiled and then went back to moving me and her legs up and down again. She wasn't in pain. In fact, she was smiling through the entire thing. I was glad I had gotten her this gift...

~Baby's P.O.V.~

Johnny lay next to me in my bed. It was now midnight. I sighed out, remembering what had just went on. It was the best birthday present I had ever gotten. Johnny held me up against him, having one hand on my bare back. I kept one hand on his chest.

"I'm so tired..." I said, yawning,

"Well I have one more gift before our night ends," Johnny said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"We're going to dance," Johnny said. "An intimate and sensual dance."

I bit my lip. "Dance? Like just how we are right now?"

"Yes, exactly how we are now." He stood at the side of my bed, where I could see every detail of his perfect body. I could help but smile when I saw his full body.

I whipped the covers off of me and I stood up on the other side of the bed, across from him. He came around to me and got close to me. He pulled my body up against his and then some romantic song came on my record player. He dipped me back and then pulled me back up against him. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. We swayed back and forth in each other's arms. I reached my hands around his waist to his backside and then reached down and touched his butt... He looked at me in wonder then just went with it. He kissed the side of my neck and then made another kiss trail down to my breasts, where he stayed there and kissed my breast repeatedly. He then came back up and lifted my leg up at his side while I dipped again. The music was coming to an end and so was our dance. To end it off, we came back together in a really sweet and intimate hug. The music then stopped. We then looked at each other and kissed, which turned into making out. We both then got into bed together and Johnny put the covers over both our bodies. We stayed together for the rest of the night...


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my dear lord, that last chapter was great. I just love sex/steamy/toasty scenes. I will warn you guys if there's ever a sex chapter or something to do with sex in the chapter at the end of the chapter before and in the description of that chapter. But this chapter is rated T, because Dirty Dancing has mature stuff in it you know. So read on everyone and I will warn you guys, like I have, if any chapter is rated M. But if there is no description or warning, it's rated T. Enjoy!

~Baby's P.O.V.~  
>It was November by this time and Johnny had been working at his new job for about three weeks. I was very proud of him. We had started planning for our wedding, and we decided that we would be married in March, and we would get married in the mountains, outside. And daddy was trying to get reservations for the reception to be held at Kellerman's. The place we were getting married at was a mile from Kellerman's resort. Johnny was the most excited that we were going to get married. I knew that once the wedding got closer, we'd be more stressed out. And on top of it all, we were looking for a house, and I didn't even have a job to help pay for it.<br>"Baby, you need to get a job so Johnny isn't the one paying for your house," daddy said when I came and asked him for advice.  
>"You're right, except I don't know where to get a job, exactly," I said.<br>"Maybe get one at that dress shop, in town," he suggested. "It's just a suggestion. You don't have to get a job there."  
>I bit my lip. I hadn't heard back from any colleges that they had accepted me to get in. Maybe Johnny could just teach me some more.<br>"Okay, thank you, daddy," I said, running off toward my room.  
>When I got to my room, my personal phone rang. I picked it up.<br>"Hello?" I asked.  
>"Baby? It's Lisa, I need you to come get me, I'm in a wreck on the highway next to the supermarket, can you hurry please?" Lisa said, in a shaky voice.<br>"Sure, I'll be right there," I said, immediately hanging up the phone.  
>I put my white shoes on and put my jacket on. I ran out of my room and went into the living room.<br>"Daddy, I have to borrow your car, I have to go get Lisa," I said.  
>"She's not in trouble is she?" Daddy asked.<br>"No, not that I know of. I'll be right back," I said.  
>"Be careful, Baby," he said.<br>I took his car keys off the counter and headed out the door.

I was on the highway by the supermarket. I saw where Lisa was. Her car wasn't wrecked, it was just pulled over in the grass. I pulled over next to her car and got out.  
>"Lisa!" I called, going over to the driver's side of the car.<br>I looked to see that she was on the passenger side, lying on her side.  
>"Lisa!" I yelled, in fear.<br>I ran to the other side of the car and opened the door, catching Lisa when she came out. I set her down in the grass.  
>"Why didn't you call Ryan?" I asked.<br>"H-He left me here... He pulled over on purpose and then left," she said, starting to cry.  
>"Well are you okay? Is your baby okay?" I asked.<br>She placed her hand on her stomach. "Yeah, it's fine."  
>"How he could he do something like this?" I asked.<br>"I don't know, he didn't say anything as to why he was doing it," Lisa said.  
>I helped her up. "Lisa, get in the car. I'm gonna take you to mother and daddy's house."<br>I got her into the car and I got in on the driver's side. Lisa moaned and signed constantly on the ride home.  
>"Lisa, you're going to be all right, you'll be back in shape in no time," I assured her.<br>"Baby, the father of my baby is gone! I can't raise this baby on my own!" Lisa cried.  
>I sighed, I felt very sorry for her. She was going to be a single parent unless some guy just came into her life and helped her.<br>"Baby, you're lucky you have a guy who loves you and who will marry you and always take care of you and never leave you no matter what," Lisa said, feeling sorry for herself.  
>I gulped. I sighed and focused on the road. Lisa sat over there, crying her eyes out. I didn't say anything, I just let her cry.<br>"Baby, what am I gonna do? I'm alone and scared and I have a baby on the way!" Lisa yelled, behind tears.  
>"Lisa, you have family here to help you. We will help you through this, just don't give up. Your baby needs a mother," I said.<br>Lisa wiped her tears. "You're right, Baby."  
>I pulled into our neighborhood and drove a few blocks into our driveway. I parked the car and both of us got out. Lisa dried her tears real quick and then we walked inside together. Mother and daddy both crowded Lisa.<br>"Lisa, darling, what happened?" Mother asked.  
>"Ryan purposely wrecked the car to injure me and leave me," Lisa explained.<br>Mother gasped dramatically. "Oh my poor Lisa! Is your baby okay?"  
>Lisa nodded quickly. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm just startled and scared for my baby. It won't have a father around and I'll be a single parent. I'm not fit to be a parent..."<br>"Lisa, honey, you'll make a great parent to your child!" Mother said, hugging Lisa tightly.  
>Lisa was crying again. I knew how hard this was for her. It was going to be a long road from here to when she gave birth to her baby in June. And then an even longer road when she raised the child on her own.<br>"Lisa, we're here for you, darling," mother said. "Do you need anything?"  
>"Well, uh, I want you and Baby to help me through this pregnancy... It's been really hard..." she answered.<br>"That's not a problem, not a problem at all. We'll be happy to help you," mother said.  
>"Thank you so much, I love you two so much. And thank you, Baby for helping me out," Lisa said, hugging us both.<br>"Oh, you're welcome, Lisa. If you need any help just let me know," I assured her.  
>Lisa nodded quickly.<br>"Why don't you stay for dinner and I'll call a tow truck to go pick up your car on the highway," daddy said, behind of all of us.  
>"Okay, I'll stay for dinner," Lisa said.<br>I went off to my room, where I spent most of my time. I thought about what it would be like if me and Johnny had kids. I mean, I knew we would probably have kids and they would all look like Johnny. I knew I would be married by the time I had kids, so I would have a steady home to raise my children in, and a husband there with me. Lisa had always been like this. She was always irresponsible and selfish and thought she could get involved with guys and then it ended up that they didn't like her. It was a never ending cycle. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and Johnny had come home.

*SCREAMS* Geez, Lisa you annoy me! Lol, anyway, what did ha think? What do you think will happen to Lisa?! Review, follow, and favorite!


	8. Chapter 8

-Johnny's P.O.V.-  
>I came in the door to see my beautiful fiancé, Baby waiting for me. I hugged her and embraced it. Baby then let go and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to her room. She closed the door once we were in there.<br>"Okay, so Ryan has left Lisa," Baby sighed. "Nobody knows why he did it or anything. Nobody knows where he is," Baby explained. "So now Lisa is alone, and it looks like she may be a single parent."  
>I sort of clenched my fists in slight anger. I always knew there was something about Ryan I didn't like.<br>"That little piece of shit..." I growled.  
>"I know, I feel sorry for Lisa too," Baby said, hugging me.<br>I hugged her back. She sighed and looked up at me.  
>"I think we should get down to dinner. Lisa's eating with us," Baby said.<br>We went downstairs to eat dinner. Throughout the entire dinner, I couldn't help but want to beat up Ryan. I mean, Lisa wasn't my girl, but I felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve to have him leave her, especially when she was pregnant with his baby. This was my girl's sister.  
>All through dinner, Lisa was upset about Ryan. I sat next to Baby. I reached down and grabbed her hand.<br>"I'll never leave you like Ryan did Lisa," I whispered.  
>And that was a promise...<p>

March of 1964  
>~Baby's P.O.V.~<br>A lot of time passed from November to March. A lot of things had happened. Christmas came, Lisa found out she was going to have a girl, and Johnny and I found a house. At this time, our wedding was three days away. And no one could be more excited about it then Johnny. We were getting our stuff moved into our house. We were still going to stay at my parents' house until the wedding. We bought a bunch of stuff to put in our house. My bed was still staying at mother and daddy's place. We actually bought a new bed for the two of us to share. I mean we would obviously share one since we're married.  
>We had people coming to help us put our new furniture in the house. The house was rather big, it was a big house like mother and daddy's. It was in a neighborhood a few miles from mother and daddy's neighborhood. The house had five bedrooms, a bathroom in every room, and and every room was huge. So all in all, the house was just fine for us. We had mother, daddy, and Lisa there to help us move in. I told Lisa she didn't have to help, but she insisted that she wanted to help us move our stuff in. Everyone helped us put our bed in our room, which was the biggest bedroom in the house. Once all the furniture was in, all that was left was to put pictures and stuff up and decorate the house.<br>"Well I think that's all," I said, at the end.  
>"Well, Baby, you're really growing up. In a few days, you'll be married," Lisa said.<br>I smiled. I hated it when people said I was growing up. They always thought of me as a baby. Johnny put his arm around me and pulled me in for a side hug. He knew exactly how I was feeling when she said that.  
>"Well why don't we go out to dinner? My treat, in honor of the couple about to be married!" daddy announced.<br>Johnny and I walked behind them, holding hands. I was excited for our wedding. The next day was Johnny's birthday. I was having Penny come up to surprise him. And she would also be coming to the wedding to be my bridesmaid. I was excited.

I woke up and it was now two days before the wedding. I woke up to Johnny sleeping next to me.  
>"Oh hi, Johnny. When did you get here?" I asked.<br>"I came in here at like 5:00 a.m.," he replied. "Because I wanted to start off my birthday with you. Cheesy, I know."  
>"Aww. That's cute. I love having you with me," I said.<br>I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back and rubbed his fingers over my smooth face very gently. I smiled at him. I then sat up.  
>"Ok, well we have a big today. We have to go to the airport, to pick up my friend for the wedding. And then we have to go to the mountains and decorate the place we will be getting married at, and then we're going to Kellerman's to decorate the place for the reception. And also, a little party is gonna be thrown there for your birthday after we're done decorating. And also, your parents are gonna be at the airport to be picked up with my friend," I explained.<br>"Well we better get ready then," Johnny said.  
>He whipped the covers off of us and he got out of bed. He wore no shirt and just boxers. It was very sexy. He brought clothes in for him to change into, so we both got dressed in my room, together. We might have stopped to make out when we were both naked, but other than that we got dressed together.<br>We came out of my bedroom dressed and ready for the day. We had to get to the airport by ten to pick up Penny and Johnny's parents.  
>"Do we want to drive my car?" Johnny asked.<br>"Sure." I said.  
>We got in and we drove off to the airport. At the airport, we parked and we both got out. We hurried to the terminal where the plane came from Philadelphia. When we got there, we saw the people we were there to pick up. Johnny was really surprised to see that Penny was there. He was extremely happy to see her. He ran across the place and picked her up in a hug. I smiled and went up to both of them, behind Johnny.<br>"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited for your wedding!" Penny exclaimed.  
>"Penny, I'm so glad you could make it. It means a lot to us," Johnny said.<br>"Johnny, you know I would never miss your wedding!" Penny laughed.  
>Johnny then walked past us to his parents. I think I heard him cry a little. He hadn't seen his parents in such a long time, now here they were. I talked to Penny while Johnny had a moment with his parents.<br>"So, uh, where's the wedding gonna be at?" Penny asked.  
>"In the mountains. Near Kellerman's. The reception will be at Kellerman's," I answered.<br>Johnny came back over with his parents.  
>"Mom, dad, this is my fiancé Francis "Baby" Houseman," he smiled, introdhis parents.<br>"Hi!" I said, smiling.  
>"Oh Johnny, she is beautiful!" his mother exclaimed.<br>"You've got a real beautiful girl there, Johnny!" his dad laughed.  
>I smiled at both of them and then Johnny's mom hugged me.<br>"Well, we better got out to the car to take you into town. We have to decorate the place of the wedding and also decorate Kellerman's, and then we have a little party planed for Johnny's 24th birthday," I explained.  
>We walked out to the car and all of us got in. Then we headed off to the mountains where we stayed all day.<p>

-Johnny's P.O.V.-  
>It was the day of the wedding and I was very excited. I was going to be marrying the woman I loved. I was getting into my tux, in my old house at Kellerman's. I straighten out my tie in the mirror. I sighed and then there was knock on my door. I went and answered it to see Penny there.<br>"Johnny, the wedding's in five minutes. I got your car to drive you down there," Penny said.  
>I was ready. I walked out there with her and got in my car. She drove me down the mountain to the path that led to the wedding site.<br>"Go get em'," Penny said, laughing.  
>I gulped. "Well I'll see you after I'm a married man," I said.<br>I got out and walked down the path to the site. Mrs. Houseman was there.  
>"Johnny, you're going to stand on the right side. And you'll just stand there for about five minutes. The guests are coming in right now," she said, turning around to go greet the incoming guests. I watched all of them get seated and say hi to Lisa and Mrs. Houseman. Some smiled and nodded at me. I saw that Mr. Kellerman and his grandson, Neil were there. Everyone got settled in and then it was silent. Then the piano music came on and Penny walked down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She stood on the side that Baby was going to stand on. Then the piano started to play Here Comes the Bride. I then saw Baby and her father at the end of the aisle and everyone stood up. As she walked toward me, I began to sweat and get nervous...<p>

Cliffhanger! Well that's the end of chapter eight! I will have chapter nine here soon! I want to keep you guys on edge until the next chapter. So long my followers!


	9. Chapter 9

-Johnny's P.O.V.-  
>Baby looked so perfect as she walked down to me. Her dress was white and came down to her knees. She wore white high heel shoes as well. She wore a white veil that ran down from the top her head to the middle of her back. She and her dad were now in front of me. I didn't deserve her. She looked so beautiful and I didn't know why she wanted to marry a man like me. The reverend, the person who was going to marry us, said something I didn't hear and that's when Mr. Houseman gave Baby away. She stood in front of me, looking straight into my eyes. She smiled at me and I saw she had tears in her eyes. I smiled back and wiped my eyes from the tears that were about to come. The reverend starting talking and I didn't really hear what he was saying until it came time for the rings and the vows. We exchanged rings and then said our vows to each other. But they were no ordinary vows, we made them ourselves. Baby went first.<br>"Johnny, I promise I will always be there for you no matter what happens... I love you so much and I couldn't ask for a better man to marry..." Baby said, with tears in her eyes.  
>"And I Baby promise that I'll be with you forever, through bad times and good times, through everything. I love you and you're the only woman for me," I said.<br>We held hands and then looked at the reverend. He smiled at us.  
>"Johnny, you may kiss the bride," he said, closing the Bible he was holding.<br>I stepped toward her and put my hands on her cheeks. I brought her face to mine and we kissed to show everyone we were married. Everyone clapped when we were still kissing. We let go and faced the crowd holding hands.  
>"It's my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Johnny Castle," the reverend beamed.<br>Everyone started clapping louder. I started running, pulling Baby behind me until she caught up to running next to me. We ran out of the place where we were married and stopped.  
>"Oh geez I love you so much," I said.<br>I then dipped Baby down in my arms and plunged my lips into hers and stayed there for a while. I then heard someone clear their throat behind us. I stopped kissing Baby and I pulled her up to stand next to me. I saw it was Penny.  
>"You guys are gonna be the last ones to enter the reception place, so you gotta like get in your car so you can drive over there," Penny explained.<br>We hurried off to the car, which was sitting near the path where we came out. We sat there until we saw that there were no guests there. Baby clung to me by having her arms wrapped around my shoulders as we sat in there. I started the car and we headed for Kellerman's resort, where the reception was held.

~Baby's P.O.V.~  
>I was then known as Mrs. Johnny Castle. I would wear the name proudly. We arrived at Kellerman's and they introduced us as the guests of honor. Our seats were at a separate table, in front of the crowd at the front of the room. We were in the place where Johnny and I performed our last dance of the summer. Everyone came up one at a time or one family at a time to greet us. My family came up first... It got pretty emotional. My mother cried tears of joy and said that she was proud of me and Johnny. And then she even hugged Johnny... My father congratulated me and said that he was proud of me and Johnny. Then Lisa came up. She hugged me and said the same things as mother and daddy. After they left, we sat down to enjoy ourselves and the party. We were married now and there was no way we were ever going to be separated. The party consisted of throwing the bouquet, which Penny caught, throwing the garter, feeding each other cake, and dancing. My father and some other people decided to stay and clean up so that we could go to our new house and "have our alone time". When he said that, we hurried off out the door and to Johnny's car. I got in the passenger side and he drove off down the mountain, toward our new house.<br>When we got to our house it is was completely dark. Johnny locked the car and we grasped hands and ran inside. He led me by the hand and pulled me upstairs and into our new room. He turned on the light and then led me to our bed where he threw me onto it. He leaned down and got on top of me. His feet were still on the floor but his thighs and everything above his thighs were touching me. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to the bed. He then kissed me to no end. I wrapped my legs around his legs and I kissed him back. He then stopped and looked at me.  
>"Baby, are you glad we're married?" he asked.<br>"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
>Johnny sighed. "Oh I don't know. We haven't even known each other for a year and we're married now, it just seems to fast..." Johnny said.<br>I laughed a little. I then put my hand on his cheek. "Johnny, I love you so much and I couldn't ask for anything more... If I hadn't met you a year ago, I probably wouldn't be wear I am now..." I said, smiling at him.  
>Johnny's frown then turned to a smile. "You're right, Baby."<br>He then leaned his head down and kissed me again. He eventually turned off the light and the purpose of honeymoons began.

-Johnny's P.O.V.-  
>I woke up with Baby next to me, which was always what I loved. She was in my arms, laying on my chest. She was still asleep. I got up, laying her softly on the bed to continue sleeping. I was only in my boxers, so I put my robe on. I went downstairs and the phone rang. Perfect timing. I picked it up. "Hello?"<br>"Johnny, it's Mrs. Houseman. We're at the police station, I need you to come over here," Mrs. Houseman said, in a shaky voice.  
>"Okay, is everything alright? Do I need to bring Baby?" I said, in a quiet voice so Baby wouldn't hear me.<br>"Our house was set on fire last night... Please don't bring Baby I don't want to see her upset..." she said. I heard her sigh on the other end.  
>"Upset about what?" I asked. I was afraid to know.<br>"Mr. Houseman died in the fire... The firefighters couldn't rescue him on time..." she sighed, holding back her tears.  
>I gulped. "Okay, I'll be right over there..."<br>I then hung up the phone and then went and got dressed. During all this, Baby did not wake up, which was a good thing. I headed out, leaving her to sleep. I drove to the police station and parked my car then ran inside. Inside, Lisa and Mrs. Houseman sat in two chairs across from a police officer's desk. There was no officer there. Mrs. Houseman stood up.  
>"Johnny, they wouldn't let us go until there was someone there to give us a ride and take us somewhere safe," Mrs. Houseman said.<br>I nodded and then an officer came in.  
>"Oh good, someone's here for them. Are you going to take them somewhere safe?" the officer asked.<br>"Yes sir. They'll be safe with me and my wife. My wife is the daughter of Mrs. Houseman," I said.  
>He nodded us off and I took them outside to drive them to my house. Lisa didn't really say anything on the whole trip. She sat in the back seat, just looking out the window. I pulled into the driveway and Mrs. Houseman quickly got out and helped Lisa out. I led them inside to see that Baby was in the kitchen. She looked confused when I came in with her mother and sister.<br>"Johnny, uh, what's going on?" Baby asked.m  
>"Baby, uh, your mother and Lisa are staying with us for the time being... Someone set fire to their house," I said.<br>Baby looked around. "Where's daddy at?"  
>All of us didn't look at her. She then gasped quietly. Then I heard her start sniffing. She walked toward me and I took her in my arms and hugged her.<br>"Baby, the firefighters couldn't rescue him on time..." Mrs. Houseman said. "So he's gone... We didn't find his body or anything."  
>Baby sobbed on my shoulder and didn't let go for a long time. Mrs. Houseman and Lisa went into the living room, leaving us alone. I ran my hand up and down Baby's back, trying to get her to calm down. She then let go of me and stood in front of me, wiping her tears.<br>"Oh God, Johnny. I can't believe he's gone... I'll kill the person who did this!" Baby yelled, not acting like herself.  
>"Baby! Don't act like this! The person who did this will come to justice, eventually," I assured her.<br>"You're right..." Baby said. "You're right, Johnny."  
>We then walked into the living room to the two ladies.<br>"Um, mother, you can use one of our free bedrooms upstairs. Lisa, your home is still in tact right?" Baby said.  
>Lisa nodded quickly and didn't look at us. Mrs. Houseman stood up.<br>"Well, I'll try not to be a burden and try to find a house soon," she said, hugging us and then heading upstairs. It was just me, Baby, and Lisa.  
>"Lisa, do you want us to take you home or do you want us to take you home after dinner?" I asked.<br>"I'll go home now..." Lisa muttered.  
>She got up and headed outside. Baby and I exchanged glances. She then turned around and grabbed the keys to my car and she headed out to take Lisa home.<p>

~Baby's P.O.V.~  
>Lisa sat in the passenger side holding her pregnant stomach. She sighed and didn't look at me.<br>"Lisa, are you okay? You seem to be acting weird..." I said.  
>"I'm just traumatized that's all. The fire kinda scared me, I guess," Lisa said. "And I'm scared for my baby..."<br>I pat her on the shoulder. "Lisa, it's all over now. It's okay."  
>Lisa nodded quickly. And then she looked at me.<br>"Baby, will you be there to help me deliver my baby?" Lisa asked.  
>"Sure, why not? I'll be happy to," I said.<br>I dropped Lisa off at her house. I didn't talk to her again until May when she called me and told me that I needed to take her to the hospital.  
>~~


	10. Chapter 10

~Baby's P.O.V.~  
>I found Lisa at her house lying on her living room floor, in pain.<br>"Lisa, oh my goodness!" I yelled and I came to her side.  
>"I think my baby's coming..." she moaned.<br>"Yeah, I think so too," I said, helping her up to take out to my car.  
>She sat in the front seat, moaning and yelling out in pain. I felt sorry for her. She wasn't due for another week, but a baby was gonna come when a baby wanted to come. We arrived at the hospital and I parked the car. I helped Lisa inside where I told them that Lisa was having a baby and then she was wheeled off to a room. I followed close behind them. Lisa was taken into a room. I had to get dressed into scrubs to help out.<br>"Mrs. Castle, you will hold her hand and help me direct her in the right direction," the doctor said.  
>I was now in blue scrubs. Lisa's doctor led me into her room. She told me to wash my hands before we got started. I looked at Lisa, who was wearing an oxygen mask and a nurse was helping her out. She looked like she was suffering through the pain.<br>"Her baby is probably gonna come out pretty quickly," the doctor said. "So be ready for a quick birth."  
>She led me over to Lisa and I stood next to her, by her head, and I held her hand. Within minutes, she was yelling in pain and pushing like crazy. But in just minutes, her baby was born... It was a girl, like Lisa said. They took her out to clean her off. I congratulated Lisa and then went off to take my scrubs off. The doctor gave the baby to Lisa as I was leaving. Then the doctor came in the room just as I was putting my scrubs away.<br>"Well she's named her Lydia," she said. "And she is so cute. Lisa's a lucky parent."  
>I smiled. The doctor led me back to her room where we found the most horrible sight. Lydia was lying on the bed, by herself, with no Lisa there holding her... I ran to the baby and picked her up, cradling her in my arms.<br>"Oh my god, where the hell is she?" I growled, getting angry that she would leave her baby here.  
>The doctor ran out of the room to search for Lisa. I looked down at the baby, feeling sorry for her. A group of doctors came in the room, all with frowns on their faces.<br>"We can't find her," one said. "I think she left the building, running away and leaving her baby behind," they said.  
>I groaned. Great. Lisa was gone and she was nowhere to be found and her baby was motherless. I asked the doctors what they were going to do with Lydia. They said that they would probably give her to the foster system, or I would have to take her home... I looked at her with tears in my eyes... I couldn't just let her be an orphan. The foster and orphan life was miserable and sad. It was full of heartbreak. I sighed. I didn't know what Johnny would have to say about it. He probably wouldn't want us to keep Lydia, since she wasn't our baby. I looked at her again.<br>"I'm gonna need to call my husband. We may take her," I said.

-Johnny's P.O.V.-  
>I arrived at the hospital to see Baby holding Lisa's baby. She had called me and told me what happened. I was kind of pissed that Lisa left her baby. But I wasn't sure if Baby and I could take her. Baby hugged me and then showed me Lydia. I didn't touch her or even ask to hold her.<br>"Baby, how long do you think we'll have to parent this child?" I asked.  
>Baby shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know... Lisa isn't coming back for her. So I don't know. Maybe weeks, months, years, I don't know!"<br>I sighed. I looked at the baby in my wife's arms. I felt sorry for her. She was only a few hours old and her mother had abandoned her. I knew how miserable she would be in the future if she became a foster child. I then looked at Baby.  
>"We can take her," I said.<br>Baby smiled. I smiled back at her. "So do we have to fill out papers or something saying that we're gonna be the legal guardians of Lydia now?"  
>Baby nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll have to."<br>Within the next few days, we filled out papers to become Lydia's guardian. And then Lydia was ours. Baby's mother still lived with us at this time and she was so excited to have Lydia living with us. But she wasn't excited that Lisa just left her baby.  
>"Mother, we're the guardians of Lydia now, at least until Lisa come back or until I see her again," Baby said.<br>Her mom sighed angrily. "The nerve Lisa had to leave her newborn baby!"  
>"Mother, stop. She probably knew what was better for Lydia. But all that matters now is that Lydia is okay," Baby said, holding Lydia close to her. "Now Lydia is going to sleep in the crib we bought for her in the room next to our room."<br>All we had in that room was just the crib for right now. We were going to have it decorated and all. But I was kind of getting worried about this. We had been married for three months and we were already taking care of a baby. Between me and Baby, that wasn't supposed to happen for a few more years. I was afraid that Lydia might get in the way of me and Baby having our own children one day. I planned to teach all of my children how to dance.  
>"Johnny!" Baby snapped, taking me out of my thoughts and back into reality.<br>I turned my head and faced her. "Yes?"  
>"Are you working tomorrow?" she asked. I could hear the irritation in her voice.<br>"Yes. I am working tomorrow," I answered.  
>Baby nodded her head like she was approving of me working or something.<br>"Well, we need the money," Baby said. "We need all the money we can get."  
>I nodded. "I understand that, Baby. I will try to earn some extra money. But in the meantime, I have to practice some new dances to teach my customers at the lodge."<br>Baby wasn't really paying attention by this point. She was too busy feeding Lydia her bottle. I got up. I went into the kitchen where the phone was. I picked it up and dialed a number, Penny's number. It rang a couple times and then Penny picked up.  
>"Hello?" she said.<br>"Penny, it's Johnny," I said.  
>"Johnny! It's about time you called me!" Penny squeal on the other end of the line. "How are you and Baby doing? How's married life?" Penny asked.<br>I nodded to myself. "It's good, married life is good. Baby is doing fine. We have a baby now." I knew once I said that she would get the wrong idea.  
>"What?! Johnny, you've only been married for three months! Was Baby pregnant before you got married?!" Penny yelled.<br>"No, Penny. It's Lisa's baby. It's a long story," I said. There was a long pause. "Okay. Well, I called you to see if you wanted to come for a visit."  
>There was another long pause. "Johnny, I can't." She didn't say anything else.<br>"Why not? We can pay for your plane ticket and everything."  
>"Johnny, I told you I can't. I can't tell you why. I'll see you later."<br>She then hung up the phone. I looked at the phone and then hung it up. Why the hell couldn't she tell me what's going on? I sighed. I was then ripped out of my thoughts by Lydia's loud cry. I sighed again. I went back into the other room to see Baby carrying Lydia off upstairs. Mrs. Houseman sat there, drinking something. That's when I got up again and got a beer from the kitchen. Mrs. Houseman looked at me weird and then Baby came back downstairs. She came over to me and sat down.  
>"Who was that on the phone?" she asked.<br>"Penny. I just called her to see if she wanted to come visit," I answered.  
>"And?" Baby asked.<br>"She can't. She's busy," I replied.  
>Baby then put her arm around me and put her head on my shoulder, she knew I liked it when she did that. I kissed the top of her head and ran my hand up and down her arm. I felt her smile. Mrs. Houseman blushed in awkwardness of her watching us.<br>"Well I should go upstairs. I'll check on Lydia if she cries," she said, leaving me and Baby to have some time alone.

Ok, after this chapter, I have no ideas left. Please comment and tell what you think I should do next. That would be great! But until the next chapter, I'll be updating my other stories or making new ones. I'll try to have this one updated soon! Please review, favorite, and follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven... Never thought I'd get this far. But anyway, this chapter is gonna be packed with romance between Johnny and Baby! So be warned, it will get steamy, but not as much as chapter six was. It is still rated T.

~Baby's P.O.V.~  
>September 1964<br>3 months since Lydia was born.  
>Johnny and I had officially been married for six months now. We still had Lydia with us. There was no sign of Lisa coming back for her. Johnny and I had gotten back to dancing with each other. We practiced dances just for fun and so he could get prepared to teach his customers at the lodge.<br>"And turn, and turn again, and dip, and done!" Johnny said, as we finished off the dance.  
>He brought me up to where I was standing straight up next to him. Johnny looked down at me and started to pant in exhaustion and tiredness.<br>"How was that?" he asked.  
>I nodded my head. He grabbed the towel he had sitting to the side. He wiped his face off and then looked at me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. It made me think of me and Johnny back at Kellerman's a year before. I put my hands on his arms and then we kissed, rather passionately. I moved my lips all around his mouth and then slowly inserted my tongue into his mouth. His fingers ran up my back up to my neck, where they stayed on the back of my neck. Since we were down in our basement, only got as far as me taking his black tank top off. I then let go from our kiss and looked up at him.<br>"We better get back upstairs. Mother probably wants to give Lydia back to us," I said.  
>Johnny looked like he was in some sort of daze from all that just went on.<br>"Oh, right. We better get upstairs," he said, while putting his shirt back on.  
>I started for the stairs but then Johnny grabbed my arm, which made me turn around to him. He pulled me toward him again and he kissed me again. I knew at that moment we were thinking the exact same thing. I smiled and headed up the stairs and he followed close behind me. We came up into the kitchen and then Johnny pulled me over against the counter and kissed me with intimacy and passion. We seriously did love each other like crazy. When I first laid eyes on him at Kellerman's, I liked him and thought he was really handsome, but I never thought we would have a chance to be together. But look where we are now... Johnny kissed me harder and harder until we heard mother's voice clear from behind him in the doorway. He stopped kissing me and turned around and I leaned my head around to see her. She had a dirty look on her face. She also had Lydia in her arms.<br>"Oh, hi mother..." I said, smiling.  
>She sighed. "So that's what you two have been doing," she grumbled.<br>Johnny then scratched the back of his head and blushed nervously. He then turned and stood next to me.  
>"Well, we were dancing and then at the end we stopped to share a little romance, mother," I said.<br>"Well you two are supposed to do that stuff in private. Plus, you have a baby to take care of," she said, real snobbishly.  
>Before I could say anything, Johnny butted in.<br>"This is our house that Baby and I bought ourselves so we will do whatever the hell we want to do in this house and you have no say over it. This isn't your house, now is it? We are letting you live here until a find a house for yourself so you cannot tell me and my wife what we are allowed to do in our house," Johnny said, in an angered yet laughing tone.  
>He then stepped toward her and took Lydia into his arms. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen, leaving my mother in shock of what he had said.<br>"Johnny! Why did you tell her that? My mother of all people!" I asked, while he pulled me up the stairs.  
>"Because I'm sick of all this rich people shit going on. I had to deal with it at Kellerman's, and I had to put my foot down to the rich people controlling our lives," Johnny said, while heading into Lydia's now decorated room. He placed her in the crib and then pulled me out of there.<br>I knew where he was coming from. I was glad he stepped in to say what he needed to say for a while now. He then pulled me into our room. I knew he was wanting some sort of romance to go on. But right now was not the time for that. He kissed me again, pressing me against the wall. I kissed him back, embracing him. The kiss didn't seem as strong and passionate as it was just a few minutes before. I let go and looked up at him.  
>"Johnny, there's something wrong isn't there?" I asked.<br>He refused to look me in the eye as he stood straight up.  
>"Life just isn't the same as it used to be, Baby. We have a baby that isn't even ours that we have to take care of and we never get to have any time together like we used to! All we get is a kiss back and forth or a deep and passionate hug," Johnny said. "But today we actually got a free moment since your mother was watching Lydia."<br>He had his back turned to me. I smiled a little and walked up behind him. I felt the same way. I knew he hated it more than I did. I wrapped my arms around the front of him and kissed his shoulder.  
>"Johnny, I know how you feel... I wish we had more time to be like we used to... I miss those days. But we could still make it work... Don't worry. Our love will always be on fire. Trust me," I said.<br>He started to smile and then he kissed my hand lightly. "You're right, Baby. You are absolutely right..."

-Johnny's P.O.V.-  
>Baby sat on the bed, back facing me. She was only down to her undergarments. I was shirtless in my black pants. I only heard her light breathing and the music playing on a low volume from the record player. I started to slide one finger from her shoulder down her back, running into the strap keeping her bra together. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder and she reached her hand up and ran her hand through my hair. She breathed out heavily and she closed her eyes. I reached my other hand around her bare waist and slid it up to where I was touching the center of one side of her bra. My tongue touched her skin, in which I tasted the smell of the lotion she uses after she gets out of the shower. It smelled like flowers but tasted sweet... I moved my head in to where my lips were on her collarbone. I kissed her collarbone and began to suck on her smooth, and beautiful skin. She breathed out in pleasure and she ran her hand down the side of my face. I breathed out quickly and bit down on the skin of her collarbone. She leaned her head backwards and sighed out again. I reached my hands around the front of her and grabbed the front of her bra. I ran my hand in a circle around each mound on her chest. She put her hands on top of my hands as she breathed out again. I then sat up, getting my lips away from her collarbone. I placed my hands on the back of her bra, in which I undid her bra and she let it fall off down the front of her. She did not turn around, not yet. I leaned forward again and kissed her neck from the back side. I brought my hands around her waist from the backside and held them on her hips. She turned her head to the side and she kissed my cheek and then my lips. I quickly inserted my tongue without even thinking. Baby breathed out heavily.<br>And there it was... What we wanted. As the night turned into day, we couldn't help but love each other more and more...


End file.
